


Far From Home (or locked out of it)

by sungchanery



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cockblocking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marvel References, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, marvel kink????? of sorts, snippet-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/pseuds/sungchanery
Summary: kim hongjoong is a hero. both for not killing his best friend and also for taking captain america's ass head on. (and getting some head out of it.)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Far From Home (or locked out of it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is, like everything i upload in this app, self indulgent to the core. i love marvel. i love hohong. i decided to combine them. in a way.
> 
> enjoy ????? i love yall !!!!!

"Yeah, and I just think that this song would make an excellent gym kind of jam, am I right?" San is splayed on Hongjoong's bed as if he owns it, eyes on the screen of Hongjoong's laptop, searching in the depths of Spotify for songs that would help him keep up with his newfound gym routine and not drop it in the first week.

And it would be perfectly fine, really, it would be more than fine at  _ any other day _ . 

At any other day, Hongjoong would help him, he would even make the playlist himself, would even go out of his way to put the songs in the right order, knowing how quickly San can get bored of listening to the same genre for more than ten mere minutes.

But now, with Yunho sitting right next to San, his boyfriend Yunho, Yunho with whom Hongjoong hasn't spent quality time for  _ weeks  _ because of the inevitable exam finals cockblocking, Hongjoong wants to throw the laptop out of the window along with his best friend and delete Spotify from every device of his forever.

Yunho has an unreadable expression on, fiddling with one loose thread on his Spiderman hoodie sleeve and trying his absolute hardest not to look at Hongjoong in the eye. Hongjoong can't blame him; he feels the same, he totally knows that if he looks at Yunho for more than mere seconds, he will throw any caution in the wind and jump him right then and there, decency be damned, because  _ what the heck.  _ Higher education is supposed to make his life better. Higher education isn't supposed to keep his dick dry and lonely for this long and subsequently leaving its owner equally lonely and his sexual activity log equally barren. Hongjoong clears his throat and stares at San instead, hoping it will send some kind of ultrasonic signal to his dog plushie for a brain like a dog whistle, persuading it to move San's limbs and take him out of this goddamn house.

It doesn't work, and San adds two more Lizzo songs to his playlist.

"Why are y'all so quiet? You haven't seen each other in days, right?" San absentmindedly notes as he is looking through Justin Bieber's entire discography for something at least decent that will get his ass moving. Hongjoong just  _ has  _ to remind himself that violence isn't a solution.

"Is...is that so," Yunho mutters, not helping at all. Hongjoong's resolve to hold his fists to himself cracks a little at the edge.

"Are you kidding me? Weren't you the one telling me how you want to have nothing to do with the periodic table anymore, unless it's you doing it on a table periodically? With Joong?"

Yunho chokes on his own spit and San has the unsurprising audacity to cackle. It works on the cracks of Hongjoong's patience like a damn hammer.

"Oh? He said that?" The daggers Hongjoong's eyes throw are stabbing San's whole body violently in his mind.

"Mhm. And other things. Not sure if you wanna know," San says with a smirk as if he hasn't exposed Yunho a million times in his life already, and Yunho has to shift in his spot, his fingers letting go of his sleeves for them to slide over his fists in cute, heart wrecking sweater paws that move over his lap in a seemingly discreet way to  _ hide  _ something that Hongjoong already knows about.

He makes sure to pass that knowledge on to Yunho when their eyes meet for a second longer, his gaze flickering between Yunho's and the place where he has his legs folded on the bed, and that sends crimson waves all over Yunho's face, ears and neck, as if it wasn't  _ just  _ a glance. As if Hongjoong is part of some perverted kind of X-Men group, mutated in a way that allows him to undress Yunho just with a more tentative stare. The visual makes Yunho's problem even bigger and he blames his huge ass nerdy fixation with everything Marvel. He wouldn't mind if Hongjoong turned out to be the sexual, non lethal, male version of Jean Grey.

"Maybe Yunho should tell me himself? Just for the fuck of it. Since the cat's out of the bag."

San shrugs, his foot moving to poke Yunho on the thigh, but it falls on the mattress with a thump because Yunho is no longer there. Hongjoong doesn't have the time to process what's happening in front of him because when his brain catches up, Yunho has already stormed out of his apartment, his things still on Hongjoong's desk and his shoes still lying on a corner on the floor. San is equally baffled, his eyes finally off the laptop screen, face contorted in a confused frown as he's staring between Hongjoong and the door.

"What's his deal? Did I say too much?"

Hongjoong allows himself to take a few moments to assess the situation; Yunho was embarrassed. Yunho was restless. Yunho was  _ horny.  _ And Yunho was challenged to talk about it, about being horny for Hongjoong, about being sexually frustrated out of his mind while he was pressed not in Hongjoong's mattress but on his desk chair between chemistry books and coffee cups. Every cog in Hongjoong's brain falls in place and when they start turning, his mouth has already blurted a hurried "please,  _ please  _ stay here" to San and his feet have already brought him to the door and out of it.

Like he suspected, Yunho is right out of the apartment, in the small shared with the rest of the tenants hall, leaning against the wall in the dark, trying to fight his mix of embarrassment, frustration and horniness away. He looks up at Hongjoong like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Please don't turn the lights on, hyung," Yunho manages to at least mumble, straightening his body but still leaning back on the wall in fear of his legs giving away and him falling on his ass, making this even more humiliating than it already is.

"I wouldn't," Hongjoong says louder than a whisper, closing his apartment door with a silent click and walking towards Yunho with a careful step, letting his eyes adjust to the complete darkness, finding Yunho's hands after missing once and scratching his thighs instead.

Yunho's breath hitches with the graze of nails on his jeans and Hongjoong smirks, visible to Yunho's already adjusted to the darkness eyes. This time Hongjoong lets go of Yunho's hands to do it again, deliberately.

"I could see you were looking all weak," Hongjoong's voice turns sultry, the voice he musters only when he wants to see Yunho  _ ruined.  _ And he always makes sure to provide himself with the sight. "But this is new. How do you feel, Yunho?" He accentuates the question with another graze of his painted nails over Yunho's hips, making it hard for him to even breathe, let alone find the right words to describe the kind of turned on feeling that is messing him up at the moment _.  _ When he doesn't, Hongjoong's palms take up the (un)holy task of eliciting at least  _ some  _ words out of Yunho's currently bitten lips, sneaking to the space between Yunho's ass and the wall to  _ squeeze _ . Hard, bruising if not for the tight jeans that hug Yunho's cheeks, like he knows Yunho loves. "Marvel scale."

Yunho's gulp is almost audible as he tries to make words surface, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's neck, giving himself some time to calm  _ the fuck  _ down. On said scale, the zero  _ must _ be the post credit scene of the newest Spiderman: Far From Home movie. The ten… "Do you-"

"Do I?"

"Do you remember that Captain America scene?"

Hongjoong, being a friend of two years and a boyfriend of another two to Yunho, remembers too many Captain America scenes.

"You will have to be more specific, baby."

"The helicopter one."

Yunho arches his back for his ass to fit perfectly in Hongjoong's palms as Hongjoong lets out an involuntary "oh". He remembers that scene  _ quite  _ well; Chris Evans showing off his certainly not government approved even for America standards guns while trying to keep a damn helicopter from taking off and subsequently letting the Winter Soldier run away from the love of his life.

(Hongjoong by being said friend and boyfriend to Yunho, also knows everything about the Stucky Agenda. Spoiler alert: Bucky is not a stuck up ass. Bucky's just a tortured soul.)

He also remembers how Yunho had the most intense orgasm of his entire life, Hongjoong's cock buried deep in his ass on their couch, Yunho bouncing on it and coming all over himself and their poor, poor blankets untouched with this exact scene playing on the tv, resulting in them finding out about Yunho's slight, tiny, miniscule (re: phat) kink of action superhero movies playing in the background as he is getting rammed to the afterlife.

So, Hongjoong really,  _ really  _ remembers that scene, and where it falls in the scale.

"What," he stops talking just for a moment to teasingly bite on Yunho's lower lip, saving it from Yunho's teeth but messing it up himself instead. "What about it?"

Yunho decides to mess up Hongjoong's already unkempt mullet just for the sake of some weak willed pay back, the fingers of one hand tugging on the long tufts on Hongjoong's neck as his other reaches back to cup Hongjoong's palm over his ass. He whispers his reply against hot lips.

"I feel like coming harder than when we watched that," he guides their clasped hands right on his bulge straining his jeans almost painfully, his cock twitching even with the slight brush of fingers, needy. "Please touch me and I'll fucking forget everything about Captain America's ass."

And Hongjoong knows that this is not true, that nothing gets his boyfriend going more than that heroic, world war winning carbon polymer suit clad butt, but the whimpers Yunho releases against his neck as he cums hard on Hongjoong's fingers after  _ weeks  _ of only daydreaming about it make him feel like his own kind of superhero.

And the feeling remains, even when Yunho and Hongjoong stay locked out of Hongjoong's apartment with cum stained hands and mouth respectively, San blasting his now complete gym playlist and forgetting about them completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> u don't need to, like, know this but i have decided to write hohong snippets based on life experiences. and this is one of them. 
> 
> follow me @yeekiies on twitter if u wanna see me screaming about horny nerds hohong! or if u wanna see me screaming in general :D


End file.
